Living the nightmare: The 30th Hunger Games
by Lilypotterlovesjames66
Summary: This is a rewrite of my old SYOT that has been removed. *Open* Read inside for summery. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Own the Hunger Games, if you even think of comparing me to Suzanne Collins, then you are not in your right mind...**

What started it all...

"Grandma, grandma, please one more time !"

The little 7 year-old whined to his elderly grandmother, her blue eyes were shinning with love for her youngest grandchild. Oh how she was always hoping that the hunger games would become a scary bedtime story rather than the living horror, she smiled mentally remembering that she's the one who was able to grant the impossible, it was her, Katniss Everdeen who proved to be the only true victor.

"But Dale honey, I've told you my story a million times, won't you like it if there was a different one this time"

Dale answered at the same time as his older sister Prim, with "NO ! " While Prim practically yelled "Yes". Katniss chuckled under her breath as she looked at her 11 year-old grand-daughter,

"well what do you have in mind Prim ?"

The girl shrugged, then she had this faraway look in her eyes that turned her blue eyes, the identical ones to her grandmother soft, and sighing she said,

"Maybe something romantic, like you and grandfather"

"Eww, that's gross" Dale scowled at his sister,

"and anyway there's never anything romantic in the hunger games" Dale continued stubbornly,

"Yes there is" his sister retorted, "I mean grandfather and grandmother made it both alive because of their love for each other, haven't that ever happened before ? "

"No, because if you were paying attention you'll know that it was the first time in history to happen, wasn't it grandma ? "

The young blonde boy looked at his grandmother with seriousness in his 7-year old boyish face, but Katniss had no time to answer, because at that moment Peeta entered with a smile on his face,

"Yes, there was",

"See I told you" Prim told her brother smirking.

"But..but..but you told me that it was the first time since it enhanced a rebillion, so how ?

Katniss looked thoughtfully then looked at Peeta and smiled,

"Yes, now I remember, it has happened before, but it was unknown what what happened to the victors "

Dale looked at his grandfather before focusing on his grandmother,

"But grandmother, what happened to them then ? "

, Katniss took a while before answering in her gentlest voice,

"no one knows Dale, no one knows, but it sure was what inspired your grandfather and I"

"Why don't you tell us their story then, what were their names ? " Primrose said nearly jumping up and down, now really excited at the prospect of another romantic story. Her grandmother chuckled at her grandchild's antics, but smiled a mysterious smile,

"I will, under one condition, you'll have to guess who they were, at the end you'll know for sure, but I won't tell you who they were now, Deal ? "

"Deal" Prim said almost imediatlly, Dale looked defeated then said "okay then"

Katniss smiled and began,

"It was the 30th annual hunger games, no one knew whom will get reaped, families were struggling to keep their emotions in controll, not knowing who to proclaim their goodbyes to..."

**Yeah that's pretty much the introduction. So there are two other tributes who managed to make it out alive together, the question is who are they ?**

**Answer: SYOT !**

**Submit your own tributes, you can submit at most three if one of them is a bloodbath, I need at least 6 bloodbath tributes or I will be choosing from the ones who are really good (I don't want to do that ) so on with the Application;**

Name:

Age:

District (at least 2):

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality (detailed):

History:

Family:

Friends:

Boyfriend/girlfriend:

Romance in the Arena?:

Strengths (max. 6):

Weaknesses (min. 2):

Best weapon:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction when reaped/Why did they volunteer:

Reaping clothes*:

Chariot clothes*:

Thoughts while riding in the chariot?*:

What did you do while riding in the chariot?*:

Interview clothes*:

Interview angle:

What did they do in training:

What did they do in front of the gamemakers:

Score (Maybe changed) :

Bloodbath:

Fight in the cornucopia or run away?

What is your strategy?

Preferred death (3 different ways):

Allies?:

Fears (at least 3):

Should they be in the last 12?:

Last 6?:

Last 3?:

Should they be from the two who win?

Why?

Any suggestions (arena, mutts, arena clothes etc.)*:

Any thing I forgot:

**District 1**

Girl: OPEN

Guy:OPEN

**District 2 **

Girl: OPEN

Guy: OPEN

**District 3**

Girl: OPEN

Guy: OPEN

**District 4**

Girl: OPEN

Guy: OPEN

**District 5**

Girl: Vera Patch (Kitkat1425)

Guy: OPEN

**District 6**

Girl: Holly Greenbriar (Kitkat1425)

Guy: OPEN

**District 7**

Girl: Reserved

Guy: OPEN

**District 8**

Girl: Mattia Beld (hadesismyfatherihaveascythe)

Guy: OPEN

**District 9 **

Girl: Presophene Tron (katnissandpeetaforever21)

Guy: OPEN

**District 10**

Girl: OPEN

Guy: OPEN

**District 11**

Girl: OPEN

Guy: OPEN

**District 12**

Girl: OPEN

Guy: OPEN

**That's all, PM or submit me your tribute in a review**

**This is my second time I put up this story, hopefully it won't be taken down.**

**Sorry for everyone who submitted their tributes on my old one. I lost the all the tributes.  
if I still have you though, I'll pm you to tell you if you want your tribute to be in the games.**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Hunger Games, I swear !**

**District 1: Jensen Terk  
**I won't deny it, I am afraid, because it just happens that I'm only 14. I mean I'm trained but I'm not good enough yet. I'm hated in this district, just because my grandfather was the leader of this district's rebellion. If I'm reaped, no one will volunteer for me.  
I stood there waiting for my fate to be sealed, I wasn't even catching my breath.  
_"Random name is called"_  
I sigh in relief, I have another year to survive, another year to train.

**A.N: People I still need tributes!  
I changed my mind, you could submit by reviews but it's better by pms', just sayin' so please start submitting.**

**District 1**

Girl: OPEN

Guy:OPEN

**District 2**

Girl: OPEN

Guy: OPEN

**District 3**

Girl: OPEN

Guy: OPEN

**District 4**

Girl: OPEN

Guy: Chase Mathews (fman173)

**District 5**

Girl: Vera Patch (Kitkat1425)

Guy: OPEN

**District 6**

Girl: Holly Greenbriar (Kitkat1425)

Guy: OPEN

**District 7**

Girl: Reserved

Guy: OPEN

**District 8**

Girl: Mattia Beld (hadesismyfatherihaveascythe)

Guy: OPEN

**District 9**

Girl: Presophene Tron (katnissandpeetaforever21)

Guy: OPEN

**District 10**

Girl: OPEN

Guy: OPEN

**District 11**

Girl: Pia Wage

Guy: OPEN

**District 12**

Girl: OPEN

Guy: OPEN

**That's all, the Sponsor points system is going to be up next chapter when I get more tributes xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**District 3: Heatilya Chrimsoth, 14  
It happens each year, one of us is whisked away in the mini concentration camp. One of the things I like about myself, is my love for reading, I have read about them; the concentration camps. I am pretty much fascinated by the old age. I've read about some horrible man named Hitler who captured certain people; those who are Jewish and killed them slowly using something called gas chambers. That's what the capitol really is; a lot of Hitlers banded together. And the Hunger games' arena is their personal gas chamber. I stood frozen in my place as the capitol escort babbles a ridiculous speech. Slowly she lowers her hand in the bowl of the girls' names and I feel that I could hardly breath. She calls out a name.  
It's not me.  
I'm spared this year, but as my eyes travel to the poor 12 year that has been reaped. I realize that even being safe in my district won't make me feel safe.  
I'm in a concentration camp, and I know that sooner or later I'll be a victim.**

**A.N: People I still need tributes!  
I changed my mind, you could submit by reviews but it's better by pms', just sayin' so please start submitting **

**District 1**

Girl: Posie Carnara, 17

Guy:OPEN

**District 2**

Girl: Cimber Flico, 18

Guy: Maxwell Katiran, 16

**District 3**

Girl: OPEN

Guy: OPEN

**District 4**

Girl: Marlene Pisces, 17

Guy: Chase Mathews, 16

**District 5**

Girl: Vera Patch, 17

Guy: OPEN

**District 6**

Girl: Holly Greenbriar, 17

Guy: OPEN

**District 7**

Girl: Reserved

Guy: OPEN

**District 8**

Girl: Mattia Beld, 17

Guy: OPEN

**District 9**

Girl: Presophene Tron, 16

Guy: OPEN

**District 10**

Girl: Reserved

Guy: OPEN

**District 11**

Girl: Pia Wage, 15

Guy: Reserved

**District 12**

Girl: Storm Ocean Star, 14

Guy: OPEN

**Please Submit guys and bloodbaths, I hardly have any bloodbath tributes and I only have 2 guys .**


	4. Chapter 4

**District 7: Missy Convew, 12  
The day has come again. The very same day I've lost my older brother two years ago, the same day I've lost my older sister a year ago, and somehow I knew it was my turn this year. My family is cursed with bad luck, before my brother, both of my cousins were reaped together, they didn't last long; they were killed in the bloodbath. My Brother was killed in the first day, and my sister was killed in the third. They both lasted long because they were old enough, I will not though, I'm only 12.  
The escort was now saying the boy's name, I tried to ignore the screams coming from the 13****year old section and focus in front of me, in distance I heard the boys parents wailing and I slowly glanced back at my family to find them looking at me, not even blinking. I held my breath as the escort unfolded the paper  
The Name rung in the square, but it wasn't me.  
I let out a sigh of relief, I'm spared for another year.**

**A.N. Submit guys, all girl are taken now EXCEPT District 9 girl, because the one who submitted it is a guest (actually my little sister), it's not in my pm or review. Please Submit guys, or the district 9 girl.**

**District 1**

Girl: Posie Carnara, 17

Guy: Stud Wellman, 18

**District 2**

Girl: Cimber Flico, 18

Guy: Maxwell Katiran, 16

**District 3**

Girl: Vivian Spark, 17

Guy: OPEN

**District 4**

Girl: Marlene Pisces, 17

Guy: Chase Mathews, 16

**District 5**

Girl: Vera Patch, 17

Guy: OPEN

**District 6**

Girl: Holly Greenbriar, 17

Guy: OPEN

**District 7**

Girl: Reserved

Guy: OPEN

**District 8**

Girl: Mattia Beld, 17

Guy: OPEN

**District 9**

Girl: OPEN

Guy: OPEN

**District 10**

Girl: Melody Lake, 17

Guy: Isaiah Peters, 18

**District 11**

Girl: Pia Wage, 15

Guy: Reserved

**District 12**

Girl: Storm Ocean Star, 14

Guy: OPEN


	5. Chapter 5

**District 5: Kenneth Turk, 16**

**We've always been labelled as the weakest tributes. That's the truth, for the past 29 years, not one tribute from district 5 made it out alive, hell they never seem to survive the second day, less the entire hunger games. I am different though, I will survive.  
Don't get me wrong, I'm not like those vicious careers from 1,2 and 4 but I'm trained, well, at least that's what I think. I won't get too cocky though, I won't volunteer, I'll just wait for it to happen by itself, if luck is on my side, my name will never be chosen.  
The escort was now bashing on about how honourable it is to be chosen, it took all my self control not to cuss at her in front of the crowd. After10 minutes of torture, she chose a name out of the boys' bowel. The entire district's breathes seemed to hitch.  
A name is called, and it's not me.  
I silently heaved a sigh of relief. I have another year to train. Another year to ensure my victory. **

**District 1**

Girl: Posie Carnara, 17

Guy: Stud Wellman, 18

**District 2**

Girl: Cimber Flico, 18

Guy: Maxwell Katiran, 16

**District 3**

Girl: Vivian Spark, 17

Guy: OPEN

**District 4**

Girl: Marlene Pisces, 17

Guy: Chase Mathews, 16

**District 5**

Girl: Vera Patch, 17

Guy: OPEN

**District 6**

Girl: Holly Greenbriar, 17

Guy: OPEN

**District 7**

Girl: OPEN

Guy: OPEN

**District 8**

Girl: Mattia Beld, 17

Guy: OPEN

**District 9**

Girl: Hyacinth Prince

Guy: Abaddon Killington

**District 10**

Girl: Melody Lake, 17

Guy: Isaiah Peters, 18

**District 11**

Girl: Pia Wage, 15

Guy: Reserved

**District 12**

Girl: Storm Ocean Star, 14

Guy: OPEN

**A.N Only one girl and about six guys left.  
Please submit, preferably by PM**


End file.
